Summer Falls
by DreamingPineapples
Summary: Chloe Haimes just wanted to spend her summer in her favorite art school with her "slightly" eccentric cousin. What she got instead was a vacation in a place with little internet and cellphone signal. Gravity Falls is a place of its own, and she finds herself engulfed in a sea of mysteries surrounding it. Good thing she met the Pines or she'd have been screwed.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe Haimes hated long bus rides. Especially long, stifling and hot bus rides. She was five miles from Gravity Falls and she can already feel the heat creep up her skin like a worm, leaving her sweating and cursing herself for wearing a sweater. Her brown hair had tangles from the long bus ride and her hazel brown orbs couldn't stop looking out for any kind of danger. She was all by herself in this long bus ride and she didn't want any mishaps.

All she wanted to do this summer was to draw and paint and make _fabulous _art with her cousin in art school but _nooooo_. Her parents had forgotten to enroll her and by the time they did, it was too late. Her parents had tried to convince her to go with her sister to this techy camp where they teach kids how to build their own toy choppers and stuff she didn't really care about. _Oh, well. At least we're not doing something boring over vacation, _the optimistic part of said, but the moody part of her was already complaining.

After a little debating, her parents had finally told her about this Gravity Falls, where their best friend's children were staying over the summer.

"Spend the entire summer by myself? But mom~!" she had whined stubbornly.

"Now Chloe," her mother held out an index finger, the way she always did when she's trying to prove a point, "Dipper and Mabel are your age, and they're staying there all by themselves."

"You just told me they're staying with their uncle." Chloe deadpanned.

Her mother rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I borrowed a little cabin not too far away from their shack."

"Wait... a cabin? I'm going to be staying in a cabin?" the brunette blinked.

Her mother nodded, "With your cousin. Apparently, her parents forgot to enroll her too."

"That's..." her eyes brightened. "AWESOME! I'll go!"

Later at the bus ride, her mother had "forgotten" to tell her that her cousin would arrive a day or two later so she'll be all alone for one night. _Ugh._

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bus shrieked to a stop, the sudden inertia almost knocked her out of her seat. She quickly gathered her things and hastily got off the bus, wanting to get out of that heat storing vehicle.

* * *

Her mouth dropped when she saw the cabin. I wasn't too huge or too small, but for someone who's staying by herself, the cabin was almost too big. There's also one _little _thing.

"Whoever this Grunkle Stan is, I'm sure he's not a big fan of brooms." she muttered to herself as she dropped her luggage.

The cabin might have been once a beautiful vacation house. It was in the middle of the woods and there was a sound of water at the distance, she assumed it would be a lake. But now, it was just dusty and old, and she definitely saw some bug-looking things crawling about. She shuddered, but nevertheless grinned.

"Alright Chloe, you are awesome! You are fab! And you are gonna clean this cabin until it's all sparkly and beautiful!" she told herself, determined not to let an old creaky house ruin her summer. She pumped her fist to the air for a morale boost and went for the door. As she turned the knob, she heard a soft _click._ The corner of her mouth twitched, tempting her smile to curve down into a frown.

"Locked." she whispered in dismay. Things were not going as smoothly as she thought they would be.

So at the next few minutes, she dragged herself to a patchy road where she hoped would lead her to this Grunkle Stan's shack, she had changed out of her sweater and was now wearing a shoulder-less crop top and a skirt. "At least the heat isn't that bad now. The trees are my allies!" she grinned. She couldn't stay down when she was with nature. It was always her dream to be away from the suffocation of the city and at least see the horizon without little patches of snow, and as much as she loved Vancouver, this green environment was a great change.

Finally after walking, she spotted a two story building that was labeled "Mystery Hack" but she then she spotted faint marks that indicated an "S" before the word "hack".

"Mystery Shack." she muttered. She doubt this would be where Grunkle Stan is living, but it would be nice to get directions.

The lot was empty and there were no signs of costumers coming into this suspicious looking place she assumed was some souvenir shop.

She opened the faint blue wooden door and tiny bells tinkled, alerting the employees of her presence. A teenage girl, maybe about 15 or 16, lazily greeted her over the counter. She dressed in a slightly boyish way but she was pretty.

"Uh, I'm just here to ask for directions." Chloe approached her timidly.

"Sure kid, to where?" The redhead smiled.

"Uh, to Stanford Pines place?"

There was a long pause between her and the teen. Suddenly, the redhead broke into a grin and laughed. Chloe's face flushed in embarrassment, did she say something funny?

"Dude, if you're looking for Stan he lives right here." someone's deep voice interrupted.

Chloe turned and saw a plump man who was about in his twenties. He seemed to be an employee of this place, he also looked really nice and friendly.

Chloe smiled up at him, trying to ignore the embarrassment of her ignorance. _Of course this would be the place, I can't imagine someone else living this deep in the woods. _"Thanks, Mr..."

"Soos! And that girl over there –" he pointed at the red head, "is Wendy. So are you like, lost here? Because you look like you are."

"No, actually" she smiled shyly. She was still weary of the redhead teen behind the counter, not over her embarrassment for being laughed at, "I am kind of an acquaintance?"

"Oh." Soos nodded in understanding.

"Hey guys!" a younger, and hyper sounding voice called out from upstairs. A girl, maybe about her age, who had a dark shade of brown hair skipped across the hall from where ever she popped out. "I heard someone –" the girl paused, took one look at her and squealed, "OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOUR HAIR CLIP IT'S SO ADORABLE!"

There was was silence... then...

"I know right!" Chloe squealed back. She gestured at her pink and white striped shoulder-less crop top, her pink hair tie that held her brow hair up and then to her pink and white hair clip.

The girl gasped, "They're a set!"

Both squealed.

"Your sense of fashion is so awesome! I'm Mabel." she held out her hand.

Chloe took her hand and clasped it, "I'm Chloe and thank you. Your shooting star sweater is just adorable!"

Mabel blushed, "Aww... stop it youuu~."

"Wait..." Chloe paused... _Mabel...Mabel...Mabel...Mabel...'Now Chloe, Dipper and Mabel are your age, and they're staying there all by themselves.' _"Oh...that Mabel." she muttered.

"What did you say?" Mabel asked, tilting her head and blinked.

"Nothing. Just, my parents and yours are friends." Chloe told her.

"Wait... you're Aunt Cleo's daughter!" Mabel grinned, showing her braced teeth, "Oh I love her! She always brings me sweets!"

Chloe grinned, "Yeah, but how'd you know I'm her daughter?"

"Pfft." Mabel was still grinning, "You look so much like her, silly. I'm surprised I didn't recognize you at first glance."

The hazel haired girl smiled at her new found friend. Her mother always talked about how she wanted her and Mabel to meet because they were just too alike. _Why didn't we meet earlier?_

"Hey, Mabel, what's the ruckus?" a middle aged man popped into the scene. He was wearing an under shirt that one might just grab from a laundry pile, shorts and indoor slippers. Chloe found herself silently praying that this shabby looking man is just a "shabby looking man" and not _the _Grunkle Stan that owned that beautiful cabin... but then again, she had found it abandoned and dirty.

"Are you... Stanford Pines?" Chloe hesitantly approached the man.

"What's it to you kid?" he narrowed his eyes.

_Yep, this is Stan._ Chloe hoped her summer was going to be okay.

"Grunkle Stan, this is Aunt Cleo's daughter!" Mabel exclaimed, jumping in excitement.

Stan slightly backed away from his niece, "Uh..." he turned to the other brunette in front of him. _Crap, she was supposed to arrive today?_ Stan completely forgot that a 'special' guest –as how Mabel and Dipper's parents described the girl– would be using his old cabin, _and _he majorly forgot to clean the place.

He gave the girl a glance, about Mabel and Dipper's age. He turned to his niece again, who was blabbering about how excited she was that someone 'fashionable' (was that a word?) had arrived in Gravity Falls and graced them of her presence. Stan decided to ignore that fashionable part, and focused on the problem: he didn't want to clean the cabin. It was too troublesome.

"Hey, kid." he called out to the girl, forgetting her name. Cleo blabbered about her on the phone... uh. Cloi? Cheeto? Cleno? Cloree?

"It's Chloe, Grunkle Stan." the girl smiled.

Stan nodded and tried to act nonchalant, "Yeah, I knew that. How old did you say you were?"

"Twelve. Same as Mabel." she kept her patient smile.

Stan grinned. His quickly formulated a plan that would _definitely _not involve _him _cleaning the cabin and getting some peace and quiet from the noisy kids. "Dipper!" he called out.

A muffled crashing sound came from upstairs, followed by a small "I'm okay!". A guy who looked like a serious and quieter version of Mabel came rushing down the stairs and almost stumbled down as he approached Stan. He gave the middle aged man a frown, "Yes?"

"Dipper, I want you and Mabel to kindly show our special guest to our cabin." Stan smiled. "You'll also be helping her clean and fix the cabin."

"But Grunkle Stan, I was reading –"

"No buts. I want you kids to make our guest feel at home in there."

Dipper sighed heavily and his frown deepened. Chloe guessed this is not the first time he was interrupted in his reading. _He must really love books if he gets that grumpy._

Stan handed Dipper a set of keys for the cabin and the rest of the trip was spent on her chatting with Mabel about cute animals, sweaters, colors, TV shows and boy bands.

"So have you heard about Sev'ral Timez?" Chloe asked Mabel excitedly with a glint in her eyes, "The news says they suddenly disappeared and were never found again. Fans were popping conspiracy theories all over the net and it was featured in the news! What do you think happened to them?"

"I set them free." Mabel said, almost in a whisper, with the most serious face. "It was hard, but it was out of love."

An awkward silence followed until Dipper broke it by accidentally tripping on an uproot. Mabel giggled and helped him up.

After that was more of Mabel telling her about their weird adventures in Gravity Falls. She had started talking about a journal when Dipper quickly shushed her. Chloe could tell that Dipper wasn't the trusting type. She respected that since he was the only "man" with Mabel, and his sister seemed like the too trusting type.

"Uh, Dipper." Chloe said, she didn't really want them to start off on the wrong foot, "What 'weird adventures' do you have with Mabel?"

The said boy hesitated, "I don't think you'll believe any of it."

Chloe blinked. Okay, she was trying to be nice and this _dude _here is acting quiet. Sure he was in a bad mood for whatever reason but did he really have to be rude? But Chloe was a patient person, so she'll just have to coax that kindness (_if he had one) _out of him. She guessed it had something to do with what her cousin told her, something about 'perperty'? Bupery? _Puberty!_ Chloe broke out of her musings when Mabel and Dipper stopped walking.

"We're here." he announced and sighed heavily, "Seriously Grunkle Stan?" he muttered.

* * *

"Wow, this is a LOT of dust!" Mabel giggled as she kicked a dust bunny. She inspected the inside of the cabin, it was still full of old furniture that smelled like old people, _Probably because Grunkle Stan used to live here. _She grinned at that thought. If Soos wasn't there in the Mystery Shack, it would probably end up looking like this.

"Hey- uff!" Chloe grunted as she lifted a coffee table in the cabin's main room. Do you call it 'living room' in a cabin? "Mabel, Dipper and I could use some help here!"

Chloe tried to coax more dust from under the table using a beaten down broom. She sighed. Mabel was holding a rug, but most of the time, she stopped to poke some dust bunnies and squealed when she sees mice.

"Yeah!" Mabel enthusiastically whipped her rug around the floor, spreading more dust.

Dipper sneezed, "Uh, Mabel? Maybe it would help a lot more if you don't send dust all around us? It's making this place dirtier."

_'Woah, he seems more annoyed now...' _Chloe thought nervously while eyeing the boy.

"Sure!" she grinned once again and started to slowly wipe the floor with exaggerated carefulness.

Chloe shook her head. Mabel was trying to help but either she was _too _enthusiastic or _too _careful. She knows her friend was doing the task with the best intentions. Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. She slowly let a smile form in her face.

Dipper saw Chloe's smile and stopped. _Oh no._ That was the kind of smile Mabel would sport if she was up to something either crazy or stupid, and maybe even both. He had observed that she and his twin got along well, he only hoped that whatever she was planning was going to help them get this job finished quicker.

"Guys." Chloe started, "Let's have a little game."

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Mabel instantly dropped her rug and jumped eagerly.

Dipper tilted his head, curious.

"Whoever cleans most of this cabin wins! And the loser has to do..." she paused, "A _dare." _

The way Chloe said 'dare' made Mabel felt more interested in cleaning the cabin. "This is going to be a lot fun!" Mabel grinned and picked up her rug with her right hand.

Dipper found it interesting too. He felt confident and thought that he would win the game easily since Mabel usually just goofs around and Chloe doesn't seem to be really fast in cleaning.

Chloe walked to the corner and grabbed a broom stick, "On three, we begin." she let a small competitive grin form on her face, "One.. two.. three-"

"START!" Mabel interrupted and started wiping the dusty, maroon table quickly.

Dipper carried a misplaced wooden chair and placed it near the table. Just by looking at his expression, he seems to be taking this game seriously. It's probably because he doesn't want to do the _dare_ Chloe announced earlier.

* * *

The whole afternoon was spent cleaning. Granted they had fun but there were a few arguments here and there...

"Dipper, I am cleaning this dining table for 10 points."

"Mabel please, I've been cleaning this for 5 minutes now."

"Pfft. I had my eyes on it for the last 10 minutes."

Mostly it was either Mabel stealing points or Dipper calling dibs, Chloe just watched in amusement as the twins, who were so unwilling to clean before, are now fighting over who gets to clean a whole room. She wondered if it was competitiveness or the dare. She shrugged and pushed the thought away, she also wanted to win and not because she was competing but because she _absolutely _did not want to do a single dare that Mabel has in mind. Whatever that brunette was thinking with a scary smirk on her face was not good for her sanity.

* * *

"Chloe, I love you and you're one of my most fashionable friends, but I get the pink rug."

"But Mabel~" the said girl whined a little, "It has kitten patterns!"

"I saw it first."

"But..."

"Why does Grunkle Stan have a pink kitten patterned rug?" Dipper mused out loud, causing the two girls to pause.

Then the three burst out laughing. The next few minutes after that was spent half arguing about blackmailing Stan with the rug or finding more "gold" in his old cabin.

"Maybe we'll find some pretty flower patterned shorts!" Mabel giggled as she pictured a young Stan walking around the cabin wearing tropical themed shorts.

Chloe snorted, "Or maybe... some secret boy band stash?"

Both burst into giggles, and Dipper grinned.

This however turned into hysterical laughter when they found some "Back Street Boys" and "Madonna" albums in the master's bedroom.

Whatever happened to the previous heavy atmosphere Dipper had before, he definitely lightened up. Now he was acting goofier and was more open, that thought made Chloe smile. _'Well, they're twins after all.'_

* * *

After breaking a few vases, tripping on random rocks and pebbles (don't know where those came from and why they're in the house) and finally unhinging a door, the trio managed to clean almost everything. They argued about some points like who was winning the contest because unfortunately, no one was counting their scores. Finally after an agreement involving the unhinged door, they reached to a consensus. The last room that they haven't cleaned yet would determine the winner. Whoever gets to clean the last spot was to be the winner.

Mabel grinned as she eagerly pushed open the door.

"Mabel, be careful. You already broke a door." Dipper winced as the door gave a loud and painful creak.

He heard Chloe groan in protest as they entered the room. Dipper wanted to quit too.

The room was spacious, but it was the messiest and dirtiest place in the cabin. Spider webs laced around the ceilings, dust was everywhere and mud seemed to have attached the floor (again, don't know where those came from and why they're in the house).

"Ohmigosh." Mabel muttered. For a traitorous moment her eyes held hesitation, but quickly as it came it was replaced by eagerness. "You'd have to be like, the _master _of cleaning to win this round!" she giggled.

Chloe gave a yielding sigh, "Okay."

Despite their reluctance, Chloe and Dipper were actually the ones cleaning the majority of the room while Mabel just hummed a tune (Was that "Disco Girl"?, Chloe wondered.) and cleaned the same spot of mud the whole time. After a long and taxing hour of cleaning, Chloe was ready to just lie flat. Everything was clean, orderly and there were no more disgusting spider webs ("OMG GET THIS OFF ME!" *hysterical screaming* "I THINK SOMETHING CRAWLED INTO MY CLOTHES!" *more hysterical screaming*). She was sure she won and exhaled. In her peripheral vision, she saw Dipper move towards the window with a rug still in hand. At first this confused her, everything was clean, nothing was wrong. But then to her horror, she saw it. A tiny... ridiculously tiny stain that Dipper managed to spot. Exhaustion forgotten, she made a grab her rug and ran towards the window; Dipper was not an idiot, he saw Chloe make a run for it and he too, sped up his pace. He was tantalizingly close to the window now, but then so was Chloe. Wasn't she just across the room a few moments ago? No matter. With a quick swipe of his hand, he would clean off that stupid window and win the game, but his hand never reached the window's surface. He blinked and realized Chloe was holding him back.

"Chloe..." he said through gritted teeth and somehow forced grin, "This is just a game right? So why are you so... serious?"

The said girl gave him the same expression of imitative kindness, "I could say the same to you Dipper." she pushed his hand a little further from the window and reached for it with her other hand, Dipper held it in his own.

"Chloe c'mon. You initiated the game." He yanked her hand away from the window and tried to reach for it with his own but Chloe wouldn't let him. No sooner than that, they were already engaged in some kind of grappling game. Each concentrated in overpowering the other, in fact they were so intent on their own mini game that they didn't realize a third party had joined in.

Mabel had been waiting for this particular moment. She deliberately made them clean the majority of the room so she wouldn't get tired and claim the game by wiping off the last spot of dirt, all she needed was to distract them from noticing, but that seemed needless for they were too blind to notice that she had it all planned out. She giggled at her own genius, and wiped the last stain with a triumphant grin.

"I WIN!" she cried. "I WIN!"

The two who were glaring at each other finally stopped, dropped their rags and gaped at Mabel with hanging jaws. There was a long pause, the three of them just staring at each other and no one was sure what was going on any more. Mabel just... Mabel just... all their hard work...

There was a long pause, then...

"YOU SMART GIRL!" Chloe exclaimed in exhilaration, "THAT WAS GENIUS I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT TECHNIQUE!"

Mabel grinned and turned slightly pink, gushing at the praise she didn't expect but hoped to have. "Oh stop it~!"

"But wasn't that cheating." Dipper pouted, obviously displeased that he was outwitted. He glanced at Chloe, who was grinning at Mabel with an amused glint in her eyes. He expected her to at least complain but instead, praised Mabel. _That's kinda weird._

Mabel wagged a finger in front of his face, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. The rules said that whoever cleans the last spot is the winner."

His frown deepened, but not because of Mabel winning, but how he never actually thought about it. Finally he sighed, "Fine, you win."

"YEAHHH!" Mabel screeched in victory.

* * *

"So this dare..." Dipper muttered, "this is it?"

"Yes."

"I honestly expected something humiliating." Chloe muttered.

The two 'losers', Dipper and Chloe, were now serving cookies and orange juice to the winner, Mabel, in the Mystery Shack. They had honestly been surprised to know that the dare was to make snacks, and when they asked Mabel why she only told them that she was hungry and she didn't like to make and serve food. Not that they were complaining or anything, but the two had mentally braced themselves for some super embarrassing dare but were taken completely in surprise when Mabel had told them the dare.

After serving the last batch of cookies, Dipper and Chloe seated themselves on the dining table and ate some cookies.

"Hey, I've been thinking." Mabel mused out loud while munching a cookie, "What if we had a sleep over at the cabin?"

The two glanced up at her.

"I mean, we did clean and set it up, so I wanted to try sleeping there once."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. I think that'd be cool!"

Though Chloe didn't show it, she was actually relieved to be spending the night with companions at the cabin. Her cousin would arrive the next day and she was scared to be sleeping alone in a cabin, even if it were just a night.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Dipper agreed.

So they asked permission from Grunkle Stan that afternoon, and he was more than glad to "get rid of some noise" for once in a while. Mabel and Dipper giggled, they knew that despite their uncle's attitude, he'd miss them dearly if they were really gone.

Their second trek to the cabin was more comfortable than the first one, Dipper was much more friendly now and Chloe realized he's just the dorkiest (in an adorable way) guy she'd ever met, Mabel had been more open to her and still is.

Chloe Haimes smiled as she looked at her new friends, they were certainly eccentric in their own ways, but that may be the reason why she liked the two right away. She reminded herself to send her mother a 'thank you' letter when she has the time.

* * *

Chloe didn't know what was more fun in the sleep-over, smearing themselves with Cheeto powder or telling stories. It was already past 10 PM and they were still telling stories ranging from school experiences to urban legends and ghost stories. To give the effect, Mabel suggested that they turn off the lights and gather together in the living room. Chloe nodded eagerly whilst Dipper was reluctant but agreed after some pestering. So now they were in cabin's living room, lights off, their blankets around their crouching forms and a single flash light was passed every now and then. The sky seemed to sense their mood, because it started to rain, pouring softly at first, but then began to rage.

"One stormy night, just like this," Dipper said in a whisper. The other two leaned in eagerly listening to the said boy's horror story. "a group of friends were telling each other stories. After the second one told his story about an aimless wanderer who was actually a devouring zombie, a friend laughed and jokingly said, 'If only something like that would really happen, it would really make our party more fun!'. The rest laughed along. Suddenly, there was a knock." he paused.

The two girls huddled closer to each other, not tearing their eyes off Dipper whose face glowed eerily under the flash light.

"The host went downstairs to answer. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. Not because it was a scary face, but because it was actually a poor but beautiful girl who was soaked in the rain. She asked for help, saying that she only wanted shelter and will leave after the storm stops. The host, being the most hospitable and entranced with the girl's beauty, nodded mutely and let her in their living room."

"Oh no..." Mabel whispered.

"He went to get her some warm clothes and made her coffee. After that, he went back to the living room and found her covered in blood and saw his friends's lifeless bodies littered everywhere. What his mind comprehended was that he somehow let in a murder, one that he _didn't _comprehend however... was the beautiful woman running towards him, with a hungry look on her face."

Mabel and Chloe leaned in, wanting hear what was next, but Dipper just looked at them and said, "The end."

Mabel screamed in protest, saying she wanted to hear what was next, Chloe just shook her head and muttered, "You had me there."

Dipper was quite proud that he hooked the two into his story.

After a few more minutes of pestering and imagining what happened to the poor guy in the story (even though it was completely obvious that he died), they quieted down for a while.

"But guys seriously, wouldn't it be so amazing if a scary person knocked the door. I mean, scary but also adventurous." Mabel said in a quiet but excited whisper.

Dipper and Chloe just looked at her in confusion. Suddenly, thunder boomed and the three yelped.

They burst into fits of giggles. "Oh Mabel." Chloe smiled, "You had us there for a second. We thought you jinxed us."

"Yeah..." Dipper added, "We actually thought that there was someone who'd knock on the door this very minute."

"Pfft..." Mabel smirked, "Like that will ever hap-"

To their surprise and horror, they heard a loud knocking sound followed by a flash of lighting and the loudest clap of thunder they heard this night yet.

There was a long pause, then... Mabel shrieked and hid behind a couch, Chloe followed suit and Dipper instinctively grabbed his journal, something he always carried with him ever since the Gideon-take-over incident.

"Who-who's there?" Chloe managed to choke out.

No reply.

Dipper chuckled nervously, "Probably just the wind?"

"Dipper are you crazy?" Mabel hissed, "That's what all those movie characters say when a monster's near them, the next thing you know they're mincemeat!"

"I think we should check it out." Chloe suggested albeit nervous about the thought.

There was silence, each contemplating what to do next.

"I'll answer it." Dipper muttered.

Both girls gasped, that was crazy.

"Don't worry guys!" he held out his hands, "I've read every thing in this journal." he patted the said book. Chloe had been told all about their adventures and the journal that guided them through it, so she visibly relaxed, a little. "And besides," he added, "We're probably just overreacting because we were telling each other ghost stories. It's probably just Grunkle Stan or Soos."

Mabel blinked, then giggled. "Oh yeah..."

The air around them seemed to lighten and relax.

"So, I'll go check it." Dipper said with finality and stood up.

"Wait!" Mabel stood up from her hiding place and stood beside Dipper, "I'll check it out too."

"Hey guys." Chloe smiled as she placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "Don't forget me now."

They grinned at each other and braced themselves for the worst as they turned the knob.

What they saw was _was _a sight to see.

A girl, probably around Wendy's age, stood before them. Soaked to the bone with a frown on her face, she was carrying a blue backpack and a blue suit case. Her long dark hair was tied in a loose pony tail and her blue hoodie had a pineapple print. There wasn't anything scary about that _at __all_, but her face did seem scary. She was scowling and her hair was in a mess, probably because of the rain.

"Sup." She muttered darkly, "Y'know I was starting to think your 'we're scared' drama would last a whole night and I'd have to camp out here in the storm."

Dipper had never been so confused and probably insulted and Mabel seemed to focus on the adorable pineapple print on her hoodie.

"Blu?" Chloe exclaimed incredulously, "I thought you'd be here by tomorrow?"

"Plans change Pinky." She muttered, "Now can I go in or do I actually have to camp out here?" She glanced up and rain started to pour harder.

Chloe seemed to snap out of her stupor and let her in.

"Wait, she's the cousin you're talking about?" Dipper whispered to her, watching as Blu collapsed in the couch with a lazy groan. "I thought she was nice and stuff..."

"I said," Chloe told him patiently. Among the stories she told them, she also included her cousin whom she described as, "She is _usually _nice."

"Usually?" Dipper raised his brows. "Like, sometimes she's a jerk?"

"Eyy Chloe~!" Blu's voice called out. "Wuzza WiFi pass? I've been in the longest bus ride yet and all I had for company is the bus's Nickelback songs and my cellphone."

_Oh shoot. _Chloe was so screwed. Blu's mother, Aunt Azura, might have forgotten to mention to her technoholic daughter that there was no definite internet connection in Gravity Falls and that there was only a limited access to few cable channels.

"Uh..." Chloe scanned her brain to give her the news without pissing her off too much, "We... actually... uh..."

"There's no wifi here." Mabel stated nonchalantly, as if she were giving a weather update. Chloe face-palmed, the three of them not having WiFi just means not having internet and actually having fun with nature, but for a person like Blu, not having WiFi means cutting off a piece of her soul.

There was a loud thud, indicating that Blu had fallen out of her couch (she always loved to be dramatic), and gaped. "Y-y-you mean... this is like living in the olden times? When the world was black and white? And people didn't know what YOLO was? When they were called pilgrims and made bread and weaved basket for _fun?_"

Mabel blinked, "Uh... I'm not sure where you're going on with that but, yeah!"

Chloe winced, despite her cousin's personality she had always been the history and math geek so it was not surprising if she made some weird links or metaphors to situations.

"So, welcome to Gravity Falls!" Dipper tried for a grin.

Blu gaped and looked at the trio like they were joking... but they aren't.

Gravity Falls, a beautiful but mysterious place filled with the gifts of nature. It's filled with friendly people that won't hesitate to help whenever you need it.

It's also a place where there's no definite WiFi, cellphone signal and limited cable channels.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**R&amp;R :D**

**Reviews make author-san happy :'D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh god. I can't even... I'm so sorry.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Gravity Falls. The surroundings were fresh and there was a calming scent of dew. Despite the sleepy demeanor of the woods, a lone cabin was wide awake. Its occupants were busy with their own thing…

Three preteens and a teen were in the cabin's kitchen. One was cooking, while the other three were sitting on the dining table.

* * *

Dipper had to hand it to Chloe, if someone could put up with someone like Blu, he'd salute that person and probably give them a medal for good measure.

This thought was running in his head as he observed Blu interact with his twin. She was teaching Mabel how to operate a stun gun. Mabel's naivety ignored the fact that stun guns were not allowed to be held by people of Blu's age, or how she had managed to take one of those when it was illegal in Vancouver. He had questioned Blu this, but she only gave him a smirk and said, "I have… connections."

Dipper took note of the heavy difference between the teen and her younger cousin. Chloe was responsible, Blu was…

Well…

"Ey, Chloe, is the bacon cooked yet?" Blu asked as she casually leaned over the counter, twirling the stun gun on her hand.

"Not yet." Chloe replied distractedly as she flipped the greasy meat, "Almost. And for god's sake, put that stun gun away!"

Blu merely shrugged and tossed it on the kitchen counter.

Dipper tried to picture her as Chloe described her the night before.

_Blu's considerate._

"Hey kid," Blu ginned as she inclined over to Mabel, "Wanna buy that stun gun?"

Dipper's eye twitched, no way was his sister carrying something that was probably illegal in their state. "I don't think that's a good idea," he commented.

"Don't worry Dipping-sauce," Blu leaned back and shrugged, "I checked the laws, and it says it's okay to possess these things."

"Ah…" Dipper sighed, "Considerate indeed." He muttered.

_She's really intelligent._

"There's an age restriction." Chloe quipped, "Dipper's right."

"If they don't see you holding it, you don't have it." Blu glanced at Mabel once more, "So, how about it? Wanna buy my stun gun?"

Mabel shook her head, already getting the idea that it was something bad.

"Awh…"

"You're familiar with the laws of the United States?" Dipper asked the teen.

"Of course!"

"Why?"

"So if I get in trouble, I'll know how screwed up I'll be."

Yep. Intelligent, but—

"Just so you know," Chloe said, "Just because Blu has amazing memorization skills, doesn't mean I also have them. I have to save those laws in my phone in case something drastic happens again and I have to know what kind of schist she's involved." She sighed in exasperation.

Chloe put down the plates of bacon on the table before sitting down beside Mabel.

"Wait… again?" Mabel blinked, "So—"

"Yes. Blu has tried getting in a holding cell before." Chloe replied without batting an eye. She sipped orange juice from a glass as if she didn't say something about Blu being in jail before.

"H-holding cell?" Mabel's eyes widened, "What for?"

"Let's just say she drew all over the place." Chloe gave the innocent brunette a smile.

"Hey!" Blu protested, "That wrench deserved it after she trashed my bike! Stupid bit—"

Dipper coughed, knowing well that she was about to say something that might give his sister a new addition to her vocabulary.

_She's also independent._

Blu rolled her eyes and glanced over her phone. "You know," she started, "this place isn't so bad. If it had a phone signal." She sighed, almost in a longing manner.

"You can buy a pocket wifi or something later." Chloe suggested, "The bus I was on passed by a lot of shops."

"I only have a limited amount of money." Blu twirled a strand of her long hair, "I guess I'll just have to apply in a part-time job."

"Jobs here only accept people who are sixteen years and above." Mabel informed them.

"Dang, then I'll just have to make some fake ID's."

Dipper's breath hitched, she's definitely independent, but in the wrong way!

"Can't you be honest for once?" Chloe asked, her brows raised.

"Nope." Blu abruptly stood up, "Well, gtg guys!"

With that, she wolfed down a couple more bacons and rushed off outside.

* * *

They had already fixed up Chloe's cabin and just a few hours before lunch; they started going back to Grunkle Stan's place, and Blu was nowhere to be found.

"I'm so sorry about that." Chloe said in embarrassment.

"About what?" Mabel asked as she lazily lugged around her backpack.

"Blu. I supposed I should have told you she'd be slightly unpredictable."

Dipper snorted, "Slightly? She caught me completely by surprise."

Chloe hung her head low.

Mabel frowned, "Dipper!" she chastised.

"Err! I'm sorry." Dipper quickly said apprehensively, "I didn't mean it in a negative way! I mean, she's a surprising person!"

Chloe frowned, "Well… I'm still sorry. She was rude to you guys."

Mabel laughed, "Aren't all teens?"

Chloe seemed to smile at the comment, "I guess."

After that, they continued their walk in comfortable silence. The shade of the tall trees made the summer heat bearable, and the soft crunching of the leaves as they walked beat in a steady rhythm. Chloe loved every second of it, because her mother never allowed her to take walks like this alone, and even if she did have a companion, it was always Blu. Quiet walks with Blu never work out because it would always end in a pranking disaster or Blu would talk the whole time. ADHD was never kind on Blu or anyone who's around her for that matter.

Speaking of Blu, Chloe hoped she wasn't up to something.

* * *

Blu was amazing. She couldn't believe her fake ID plan had worked.

She entered a family restaurant and asked for a summer job, showed the owner some ID's, got a trial period, and was now wearing a waitress apron. The manager had said that if she did well with her first few customers, he'd give her the job.

So right now, she was standing by the glass doors of the family restaurant. She absentmindedly studied the layout of the restaurant; about eighteen tables that could serve up to thirty or so people, quite small, but she guessed it was enough for this small town.

The doors opened with a small _ding_, indicating an arrival of a customer. She rushed out to greet the man. She couldn't help raising a skeptical brow when she saw his appearance.

Disheveled black hair, black hoodie, and pale skin. He looked like someone who just got through a rough winter night. He was about her age, but there was somehow something weird about him.

"Good afternoon sir! Welcome to Garlic Man's—", no she did not know why someone would name their restaurant that way, "—Restaurant. Table for one?"

The man just gave her a small smile and nodded, "Ah… somewhere far from the light perhaps?"

Blu nodded, "Of course sir."

Blu led the man to a small table in the far corner of the restaurant, it was a quiet place—quite dreary too—and he seated himself.

"I'll have black coffee and vanilla ice cream."

Blu forced a smile, "Of course sir." _Who the heck combines vanilla with black coffee? In a family restaurant of all places?_

* * *

"…and this is the library!" Mabel finished with a grin, "It's a bit boring, but there was a hot guy who performed with sock puppets, so like, there might be some fun once in a while."

"Hot guy… sock puppets?" Chloe trailed off. With every place that Mabel and Dipper had taken her to, it seemed like there was a big adventure behind it. Dipper was especially cautious in a lake, and Mabel only laughed and said something about a kiss.

"I got too close with one of the puppets." Dipper told her with a shudder. "Never again."

"You could say you were…" Mabel gave him a sly grin, "_attached _to it!"

Dipper could only give her a glare as Mabel burst in full out laughter.

Chloe was the only one confused, but watching their antics was quite adorable. She hoped that they would always stay this way.

* * *

"Here you go sir." Blu gave him a tray of his orders and the complementary dish that went along with every order.

The man seemed to jump at the sight of it. He seemed, _uncomfortable_ with it. Oh no, if she serves this customer wrong she might get kicked out. She didn't really get the job yet, and she didn't really want to look for another one. It was too tiring. If all else fails, she might ask for a job at that shady souvenir shack she passed by earlier.

Blu didn't know what was worse, getting kicked out of her job or giving food to someone who is possibly allergic to that certain food.

The pale man was leaning too far away from her, and he was looking at the food like it was some kind of bomb.

"Uh..." Blu raised a brow, "I'm sorry sir, garlic bread is served here to _all _the customers."

The man choked, "G-Garlic?!"

"Yeah. Are you allergic sir? I could take it away..."

"No... Thank you. No one has ever done this to me before."

"It's my job sir."

"What cruel fate..." the man continued, "Garlic bread is considered a delicacy in this century, is it not?"

Blu was pretty sure this man was on something.

"Such irony," he chuckled in a melodramatic way. His dark hair swept over his eyes at the action, "to be so near it, yet so far."

Whatever that man was on, Blu wanted to have some too, because that guy can get pretty worked up with garlic bread.

"Tell me," his eyes paused to her. He saw her name tag and gave her charming smile, "Blu. Could it be fate that this kind of irony was presented to me? Or was it destiny to have you as my waitress."

"Sir, you entered a family restaurant that says 'Garlic', so I'm pretty sure you're aware that garlic bread exists."

"Ah of course… I shall now, ah... eat it."

Blu wanted to smack this man upside the head, but she really wanted the job.

* * *

"So you're saying that, there's a secret society in this museum?" Chloe looked at the twins skeptically.

"Was," Dipper corrected.

"Okay…" Chloe nodded slowly, then she let her eyes linger in the dreary museum with weird looking things.

* * *

"Sir, if you didn't like the garlic bread, you should have just told me." Blu said through a forced smile. She eyed the _very obvious _garlic bread hidden behind the potted plant.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man said innocently. "Oh, and the bill please?"

_Oh god I wanna quit._

"Of course sir."

So far, Blu had served the other customers well, but this man takes the cake for being the most difficult person to deal with today. And that was saying something, because she had served a family with a snot nosed brat who wouldn't stop crying about ice cream.

She handed the man his bill and patiently waited for him. He fished out the money and handed them to her.

"Oh, and…" he handed her three dollars, "a tip for being nice."

She didn't know how a boy her age could manage a three dollar tip in this economy, but she guessed she earned it.

Blu gave the man a smile and thanked him.

"Oh, and… thank you for that garlic bread."

_He's still going on about that?!_

"No one has offered me my favorite food ever since I was a child."

"Like I said Sir, it's my job—"

"No need to be so modest. Though truth to be told… I can't eat them."

_Should I ask why?_

"Because of classified reasons."

_Ah… I hope I get paid enough to deal with this kind of stuff._

"But you were really nice."

"It's my job—"

"Nonsense."

_Yep, she wasn't._

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, and Chloe were lounging around in the Mystery Shack, talking about their previous experiences. Dipper was seated on the couch right across the TV while Chloe and Mabel sat beside each other on the carpet. Mabel was just showing Chloe her summer diary.

"I hope to fill this up until the end of summer—"

The sudden sound of the door's chimes interrupted whatever Mabel was going to tell Chloe. Dipper whipped his head to the direction of the shop. It was three in the afternoon; who in their right mind would go around walking in the heat at this hour?

A grumpy, brown haired teen wearing a hoodie lazily dragged herself in the room.

"Ey, I thought I'd find you suckers 'ere." Blu greeted with a small wave before curling up on the floor. "Ahh… the floor's cold…"

"Blu?" Chloe stood up, "How's the summer job hunt thing?"

"I got this trial period in a place called Garlic Man's Restaurant." She muttered while rubbing her face against the cold floor. "Ugh… the things I do for money."

Mabel chuckled, "You sound like Grunkle Stan."

Blu released a heavy sigh before saying, "The real world is a jungle, kid."

"What?" Mabel blinked, not entirely understanding what the teen was trying to get across.

For all she was worth, Chloe couldn't help rolling her eyes. Blu would say things like that when she was in a rotten mood, and if she isn't stopped, she might do something reckless later. "Okay, what happened?"

A loud groan was the first reply, and then she rolled around for a bit until her body bumped on the couch's foot, "A weird customer managed to ruin my day…"

Dipper winced at the teen's lousy actions. "Oh yeah, I heard that Garlic Man's Restaurant serves the best garlic bread in Gravity—"

"_Don't," _Blu held up a finger, _"_even mention garlic bread."

The three were confused, not really knowing what's going on, but if she was this frustrated then there might be a good reason for it.

A sudden sound of heavy footsteps made its way towards the living room, grabbing their attention.

Grunkle Stan popped out behind the doorframe, munching a piece of bread, "Hey kids, who wants to have some garlic bread?"

"Fu—"

"Blu!"

* * *

Blu was seriously considering on giving up on this restaurant. It was merely her second day but the eccentric customer was back. She had asked another waiter if he had come often, but they would often say that he was a new costumer. Yesterday was the first time he arrived, and it was just her rotten luck to apply on the same day.

Really. Rotten.

If this man continues to terrorize this restaurant, then she was going to cancel her application here. Plus, whoever heard of a "trial" period? Not her. Sure, she hadn't tried working in the service industry, but she was pretty sure that trial periods don't apply to summer jobs.

She chose to bear with it and serve the other customers, which did not work well. You see, Blu has a bad temper and very low patience, so if she was in a bad mood, she wouldn't be able to concentrate well. That explains why she accidently served spiced soup to the old man who asked for porridge, a man who was all by himself a family meal, and the order that the man asked to the family.

The manager sent her a glare and shook his head.

'_Okay Blu, get it together!'_

Unfortunately, the moment she got the order correct, it was to the weird teen.

He gave her a nervous smile as he drank his smoothie and cautiously eyed the cake. "Say," he said, "there wouldn't be any garlic in that cake right?"

Blu told him no, so there was no need to worry. Although it was she who was worried. Now that she noticed, he didn't seem to do well during the day, and always had his hood on. He kept his face out of sight and always acted nervously around adults. She blinked, _'Is he…'_

* * *

"So… you captured a bat? And that got you in the newspaper?" Chloe blinked, still not making sense of the tales that they were trying to tell her. It was horribly confusing to take in so much information that she was still trying to learn… basically like school with more exciting subjects.

She was invited by Dipper to marathon the first few seasons of Ducktective. He explained the concept of the story and it was… interesting, be that as it may. Mabel and Dipper were with her too, chewing on some sweets that they got from a store. She didn't make a move on her popcorn yet though, she has a rule to never eat the movie food before the movie starts.

"It was a _vampire _bat." Dipper corrected her, holding out his palm for emphasis. "Vampires are real, you know."

"There was one time I got a boyfriend, and I thought he was a vampire." Mabel inserted with a slight furrow on her brows.

"Well, was he?" Chloe asked.

"He was a bunch on gnomes piled up." Mabel deadpanned.

"Wha—"

"Don't worry, I thought he was a zombie because his limb fell off and he reattached it." Dipper inserted.

"Are you serio—"

"Shh." Mabel cut her off, "The show's stating."

* * *

Blu was going to get kicked out. She just knew it!

She was barely halfway through her scheduled shift when the manager set her aside to give her a "talk".

_Well, might as well go down with some big words. Go big or go home._

"Blu, your performance is—how should I say this—below our standards." The manager told her with clipped tones.

Blu stayed silent, watching his half balding head instead of actually listening to the guy. _I don't know about standards, but his hair is definitely below._

"And you served the wrong dishes to the wrong customers." He continued.

_Woa, he's popping a vein._

"I'm sorry Blu but I cannot tolerate this behavior. We can't have you here. I—" he paused, "What are you doing?"

Blu removed the apron and gave the guy a peace sign, then proceeded to walk out of his office still with the ridiculous peace sign out to him. "It's _peace out! _Literally."

The manager frowned.

She continued to walk backwards with a smug look of what seemed like victory on her face. What she was victorious about, he didn't know. Whilst walking backwards, Blu failed to notice a table behind her. The table hit her hip.

She let out a grunt, "I've been shot." She winced, but still managed to walk backwards, hold the peace sign out, and never break eye contact with him.

As soon as Blu was out of the restaurant, she rushed out and thought about her options. She could find a new job—something that didn't involve serving garlic-related dishes—or she could search for the weird guy that was the reason for her bad day.

The former was more productive but the latter was more interesting. She also wanted to see if her theory was true, but if she was going to search for someone, she needed someone to go along with her. Which idiot is willing to go on a pointless search with her and only has her a baseless but not exactly a shallow hypothesis?

Chloe.

* * *

Chloe didn't expect to be absorbed by the world of duck detectives, but Ducktective managed to capture her interest with cool humor and some jokes she really didn't understand (she'll ask Blu later, although Blu would always say that she'd know when she's older).

It was a totally quiet except for the sound of quacking and the other people in the TV—until Blu barged in and dragged her away.

"H-hey!" Chloe protested. Whatever Blu has planned she didn't want to be part of it.

"Don't worry, I just have a little activity planned for us." Blu grinned.

"Is it against the law?"

"No… well, technically no."

"Blu!" Chloe hissed, "I don't want to be in a holding cell again! And nobody's going to bail us out!"

Blu gave her a mocked hurt expression, "Why do you always assume the worst of me?"

"Um, because you are fond of getting yourself in trouble with the law?" Chloe replied with a raised eyebrow.

Blu chuckled, "Don't worry. We're not going to prison."

* * *

"BLU STALKING SOMEONE IS AGAINST THE LAW!"

"US Code 18, Section 2261A states that it's against the law if we intend to _harm _or _harass _the person. We're not going to."

"We're stalking a teen! A _male _teen! I thought guys weren't your type!" she randted, "Plus when did you have the time to study _American _law! I thought you specialized in _Canadian _law!"

Blu frowned, "It's not like that, he's just suspicious."

Chloe blinked, "Suspicious?"

"That bastard is hiding something." Blu narrowed her eyes.

Chloe couldn't help the exasperated sigh that escaped her lips as she watched Blu's crouching form before her. She was trying to stay hidden behind a shelf, where she was observing the teen that she had spotted earlier in town. Without any explanation, Blu had dragged her into some kind of mess.

The teen had absolutely no special features except the dark hood over him… despite being inside the store… _That is sort of suspicious._

"He never touches certain food and he's always sitting somewhere dark. He's also pale and has unnaturally structured hands for someone who likes to hide himself." Blu muttered. "Suspicious… curious… an anomaly to eradicate my boredom."

Chloe stopped short at Blu's description of the teen. "Wait, what kind of food does he avoid?"

"Garlic." Blu supplied shortly. She narrowed her eyes once she saw the man purchase cheap sunglasses and a beanie hat.

"And he stays in the darkness…" Chloe mused. She was brought back to her earlier conversation with Dipper. "Blu, is he—"

Blu merely nodded, "I think so. Let's confront him!"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, let's—wait, WHAT?"

Before she could stop her reckless cousin, Blu was already making way towards the teen.

"Oh no. This isn't going to end well."

Blu managed to talk to the man and convince him to meet her at somewhere in the woods. Chloe initially protested, but since it was Blu, it was difficult to really convince her with anything. The man just followed them in silence, and Chloe tried to offer him awkward waves, but he simply gave them a glare.

"Okay… what do you want?" The teen asked after long moments of silence.

"I know what you are." Blu merely said.

Chloe smacked her head with her palm, _omigod._

"What?" The teen said, his eyes widened. The wind whistled around them, blowing off his hood to reveal his shocked expression.

"I know what you are." Blu repeated.

The teen narrowed his eyes, "Say it, out loud."

Chloe couldn't believe this was happening. Was Blu really going to tell him?

Blu deadpanned, "A thief."

"What?" Chloe and the teen uttered in disbelief.

"I am _not_ a thief!" the teen snarled, insulted. "I am Fredreich von Krauser!"

"Okay, so you got a hipster name and I misunderstood your creepy habits…" Blu said with a dismal wave of her hand, "No need to get so worked up."

"My ancestral name is _not _hipster! Your name is Blu!" Fredreich told her pointedly.

"Yes, it is." Blu replied with a blank face.

"B-blu!" Chloe interrupted, "Don't you think he's something else? Remember, he doesn't like the light and garlic, and he also has a… erm… _hipster_ name."

Blu raised her brows, "Oh yeah, like what? You want me to say this wuss is a vamp?"

"That's exactly what I am!" "That's exactly what I expected you to stay!"

Blu blinked. "Oh." She didn't know what was going on here. A pale dude who was probably an RP vampire who took the internet play too far and her cousin who was buying it.

Chloe shook her head, "For someone who's considered one of the most intelligent in your grade, you are quite dumb." She muttered.

"Oxymoron." Blu muttered, "I am dumbly intelligent." She grinned.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were cleaning up the living room, feeling quite bummed that Chloe didn't finish the series with them. Blu had taken them off guard and dragged a screaming Chloe out of the room, and he didn't know what to make of it.

The twins contemplated on whatever Blu had in her mind to drag Chloe without explanation like that, so they were surprised when Chloe—who looked absolutely disheveled—burst in the room, followed by a grinning Blu.

"I swear, I am never going with you _ever _again." Chloe hissed at Blu. She promptly sat on the couch and crossed her arms.

Blu only gave her a wry smile and held up her hands, "Hey, hey, hey... at least I got a new job, right?"

"Illegally!" Chloe snapped.

"Hey, as long as they buy that fake ID, there's no harm." Blu muttered, not meeting Chloe's eyes.

Chloe's frown deepened as she grabbed her phone and clicked a memo. "US Code—"

"Section 1028 on fraud and related activity in connection with identification, documents, yada, yada~" Blu interrupted in a sing-song voice, "The least I can get is a fine of 1000 dollars."

"Blu…" Chloe wanted to rake her fingers across her scalp in frustration.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Dipper asked, dumping the last of the trash into the garbage.

"Well, my _lovely _cousin here just got a job."

"That's great isn't it?" Mabel grinned.

"No, it's not great! She got it because she has a fake ID and she blackmailed someone to act as her guardian!" Chloe exclaimed. "And blackmailing is—"

"Against Section 873, and some of Chapter 41 in US Code—"

"That's my point! You willingly break laws!"

"Wait, who did she blackmail?" Dipper asked with widened eyes. He had earphones full on blast prepared in case he had to censor some for Mabel.

Mabel on the other hand, just gave them a smile.

"Well, since you asked, Dipper," Blu started, "This mutherf—"

Mabel didn't know why Dipper suddenly placed earphones on her ear—it was playing Old McDonald—and then he took it off again.

"—vampire didn't want his dumba—"

_Old McDonald had a farm~ oh—_

"—identity to be found out right? So I was like, okay I'll keep your secret. Then he thanked me and then I was like, b—"

_And on his farm he had a cow~_

"So I keep his secret, but he has to pretend that he is my guardian. You'd be surprised by how fu—"

_With a moo moo here~_

"—awesome vampire disguises are. So he made himself look like this weird old guy and he testified my ID. And now I got a job at a fireworks store!"

"So you found a real vampire." Dipper stated slowly, his eyes shone curiously.

"Yep." Chloe and Blu nodded.

"And that didn't raise any questions."

Blu merely shrugged but Chloe had _tons of questions._

"Whatever pays man." Blu said, "It's a rough time here. I mean, Donald Trump exists and…" she rambled on and on. "But I'm Canadian, so Trump isn't my problem."

"Blu we were talking about vampires." Chloe said with a roll of her eyes.

"Basically something negative that sucks the life out of everyone pretending to be some kind of good person right? I'm on the right track here."

Chloe just gave everyone an '_I'm sorry that she's like this but she's a good person, I swear'_ look.

Yep. Gravity Falls might just get more interesting.

* * *

**Oh just. I'm so sorry for updating TOO late. But I'm not dead.**


End file.
